Episode 2325 (18th February 1998)
Plot Rachel tackles Chris about his relationship with Kelly. Will is secretly making a card for Dee on his computer. He gets back to his homework when his parents come down. He starts to ask his dad about Dee and Eric. He wants to know what she sees in him. Tony realises that Will must fancy Dee. Rachel tells Chris that she thinks he is pathetic. She thinks that he is exploiting Kelly. Chris feels no guilt. Vic and Viv notice that Kelly is smiling for once. Chris tells Rachel not to moralize to him after her affair with Jack. He claims that he is enjoying himself. Paddy finds Sam behaving suspiciously in his car. He has got an exercise book and a pen. Chris has told Kelly that Rachel knows about them. Eric thinks that Dee has been to disloyal to him by taking sides with Will. Betty overhears. Sam shows Kathy his homework. The Hutchinsons visit Outhwaite in hospital. He listens to their conversations. Roy invites Kelly out for a burger tonight. She has gone up in the world now and snubs him. Mandy tells Zak that she has got ambition. Eric, Vic and Terry talk about women. Roy is drowning his sorrows in the Woolpack. He tells Biff about his conversation with Kelly. He is still trying to work out who is the father of Kelly's baby. They laugh at the possibility of it being Chris. Roy tells Biff that he loves Kelly. Emma notices an old horse by the side of the road. She is told that it s going to be slaughtered. Everyone tries to sort Outhwaite out. He is determined to go home and asks Paddy to speak to Kim for him. Mandy has been busy in the kitchen, but everything is going wrong. Lisa offers to help her. Lyn wants her grandad to come and live with them. Heather won't hear of it. Roy is drunk. Biff tries to stop him going up to Home Farm. Becky has bought Emma the pony. Dee and Eric row in the tearooms. He upsets Dee. Rachel lies to Kathy and tells her that Chris and Kelly were just having a business meal last night. Dee feels that Eric owns her. Roy barges into the office and gets angry with Kelly. Chris throws him out. Paddy looks forward to his meal until Mandy tells him that it is Trotter Broth followed by boiled tripe in a nettle and onion sauce. Eric bosses Will around. Tony tells Becky that Will has got a crush on Dee. Eric threatens Dee that he will stop giving money to her family. Paddy has to eat Mandy's meal. Dee and Will end up in the kitchen together at the end of the night. She tells Will that she needs Eric's money for her family. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Horse Trader - Robin Colvill Notable dialogue Paddy Kirk: "What you doing in here?" Sam Dingle: "Can I have a lift to work?" Paddy Kirk: "No, I'm not a taxi. And what've you just hidden?" Sam Dingle: "Nothin'." Paddy Kirk: "Well, let me see, then." Sam Dingle: "I told you, nothing, just an exercise book and a pen, I-I found 'em in the car." Paddy Kirk: "Ah. You writing your first novel, are you?" Sam Dingle: "What if I were?" Paddy Kirk: "Bet you tell some stories about your family, eh?" Sam Dingle: "Yeah:" Paddy Kirk: "Autobiographical, is it?" Sam Dingle: "Yea-- No. It'd be about me." Paddy Kirk: "Oh, right--" (Paddy stares at Sam, bemused) Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes